Forbidden Love
by Maddie1
Summary: my first slash... draco and harry, a perfect beginners try... give it a shot!


Disclaimer: NO I dont own harry potter or anyone else. thats jk rowling.  
  
You don't plan to fall in love with anyone. It isn't something you sit around thinking about. Falling in love happens to everyone, and if it strikes a spark between two people who shouldn't be allowed anywhere near eachother, then that's what it does. Believe me, if I could plan who I would fall in love with, it would NOT be him. Anyone but him! The fact that he's a he is even worse. Father will kill me if he finds out I am gay. Could he stand it? Though disowning is a mudblood custom, Father can surely and truly sever any relationship between us, I'm sure he knows enough dark magic to put me out of his life forever. And yet, I can get lost in those deep green eyes of his, his disheveled black hair yearns for me to stretch my fingers through it.  
  
Father just left. He almost caught my diary. I had to hide it. Thank goodness for the spell book I've been reading lately, it showed me how to make the book go invisible. Father gave me the book. He says it is dark magic and the Dark Lord would like me to know it. Another problem. The Dark Lord is his enemy. If anyone found out of my love, they could just as easily catch him! Oh, I don't know what to do. **Draco**  
  
Narcissa bent down and adjusted Draco's tie. Draco started to smile as he saw his mothers awful frowning look go away, but then he stopped as she wrinkle up her nose and snorted. Draco looked around and spotted one of the house elfs, Smetta, run through the kitchen with a look of terror in her eyes. Narcissa creased her brow, then straightened and pulled a shoe from the rack next to her. Before Draco could stop her, she threw it with all her might. Both Smetta and Draco reached for it at the same time. At the last moment Draco reached for the broom and smacked Smetta across the face with the wooden handle. She fell back and Draco grabbed the shoe. Holding her nose to her face, she ran out of the room trying not to cry. Narcissa sighed and fell back against the table. Draco glared at her.  
  
"You think you could try to remember about that next time? You've already freed 3 house elves... We only have 29 left! You really need to stop that, Mother." Draco scolded his mother. She sighed again.  
  
"I guess I just forgot. I'm sorry, Draco." She started to smile at him, but then her face molded back into its usual disgusted look. Draco frowned and reached into the closet for his broom. Then he smiled to his mother and flew out of the window.  
  
The owls that were sitting on the post began to fly after him. Draco flew down and landed in a magic-safe neighborhood park. The owls dropped near him and began to make noise. Draco smacked them with his broom handle and took the messages. For a fleeting second he thought perhaps they had been sent as a reprimand for using magic, and then remembered the protection around his house. He peeled them open with caution.  
  
The first one was a simple school reminder, and his list of needed items. Being a sixth year, Draco had more than usual, and his extra classes were expensive ones. He had signed up for Hogwarts, A History a special small admittance class as a review and study of the book. It was an expensive class, with many other books and reading to buy, but Draco knew it looked good to the college scouts in the area. It was even taught by the notorious author himself, but that had not been revealed to the students yet. Only Draco knew, considering who his father was. He had been informed that the author would be arriving at the school shortly after the students. The second letter set Draco's hand up to cover his mouth and forced Draco's frail light body to go into conniptions. He gave a start and slowly peeled off the envelope. In it was a simple photograph. It showed Draco walking across his room. The real Draco gazed at his photographic twin smile at the camera. he truly was very photogenic. wait! Who had access to his room. enough access that he could take poloroids? Draco frowned and shook his head, tossing away the picture before even glancing at the back of it or the note written there.  
  
Harry smiled as Dobby ran in, wheezing through his crooked nose. He gasped as he handed him the last envelope, then landed on the bed in an exhausted heap. Harry smiled as he pulled the pictures out. One simple thought flew through his mind, "I hope he got a few from the shower." 


End file.
